Instant Messages
by dancexinxthexflames
Summary: INSTANT MESSAGING: The CSI NEW YORK Database. Here's a little sneak peek at some of the wacky conversations our favorite crime scene investigators have online. Danny/Lindsay, Mac/Peyton/OC, Stella/Flack, Angell/Flack, Adam/Kendall. Feel free to suggest!
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys. :) Aw, i realized that the underscores and smiley faces don't come up here... it looked so much better on the word file. :)

Anyway, I hope you enjoy this. And yes, I don't own CSI: New York, though it would be awesome if I did. :)

BTW: You're free to message me to give me suggestions or ideas or simply, things you want to see. Thanks!

**Instant Messages Part 1 :)**

_Online _

moowithme

GreekxGoddess

icdeadpe0ple

cityboy412

Princess00Peyton

BigMac

_Offline_

FlacKAttacK

forensicxxmcdreamy

ZombiekinG101

Angellwithoutwings

0morgueman0

BURNbabyBURN

**INSTANT MESSAGE: CONFERENCE**

_**moowithme has just joined the conversation**_

_**cityboy412 has just joined the conversation**_

_**BigMac has just joined the conversation**_

_**GreekxGoddess has just joined the conversation**_

**moowithme:** MAC! You finally got a messenger service. :)

**BigMac:** Hey Lindsay. Yeah, I did.

**cityboy412:** Well, luk hu it is. :D

**BigMac:** Danny, have you forgotten how to spell?

**cityboy412:** NO! Mac, they're _shortcuts._

**GreekxGoddess: **Danny, quit with the chat lingo. I can never understand what you're saying.

**moowithme: **Oh, owned, Daniel. :D

_**Princess00Peyton has just joined the conversation**_

**Princess00Peyton:** Big Mac… I wonder who gave you that nickname, Taylor. :)

**cityboy412: **EW! EW! Stop!

_**icdeadpe0ple has just joined the conversation**_

**BigMac: **:)

**icdeadpe0ple: **Wow, I never took Mac for a smiley guy.

**moowithme: **Nice username, Shel. :P

**icdeadpe0ple: **Haha. Thanks, Linds.

**cityboy412: **Yo, Montana. We still on for tomorrow?

**GreekxGoddess: **Yihee. 3

**moowithme: **You bet, cowboy. :)

**Princess00Peyton: **Cowboy?

**cityboy412: **You and Mac aren't the only ones with nicknames, Peyton.

**icdeadpe0ple: **HAHA.

**BigMac: **Hold on. Both of you are on call tomorrow.

**cityboy412: **We'll keep our cells on, boss. Don't worry.

**icdeadpe0ple: **Of course, they probably won't hear the ringing amidst all the…

**moowithme: **HAWKES!

**icdeadpe0ple: **Sorry. :)

_**FlacKAttacK has just signed in.**_

_**FlacKAttacK has just joined the conversation.**_

**FlacKAttacK: **Hey guys, what's up?

**BigMac: **Hey, Don.

**Princess00Peyton: **Hi, Don!

**cityboy412: **Sup, bro?

**moowithme: **Heeey. It's Flack-Attack!

**icdeadpe0ple: **What's going on, F?

**FlacKAttacK: **Wow. That was fast. Oo

**GreekxGoddess: **Hey you. :)

**FlacKAttacK: **Hi, Stel. :)

**cityboy412: **Aw, guys. Quit the flirting already.

**moowithme: **Daniel, let them be. :

**cityboy412: **Sorry, babe. :(

**icdeadpe0ple: **Dan, no sweet talk in here, man.

**Princess00Peyton: **Aaaw.

**BigMac: **Haha, it's okay. I'll allow it online. Just not at work. :

**Princess00Peyton: **Hey Dan, what does 412 stand for in your username?

**cityboy412: **Just a number… cityboy was taken.

**GreekxGoddess: **We're not that stupid, Messer.

**icdeadpe0ple: **What's going on?

**BigMac: **Peyton, what's the fourth letter of the alphabet?

**Princess00Peyton: **D.

**cityboy412: **MAC.

**BigMac: **And the twelfth?

**Princess00Peyton: **L.

**cityboy412: **Agh! Death. XX

**Princess00Peyton: **Oh, Dan! That's so sweet!

**GreekxGoddess: **Sweet, indeed. :)

**FlacKAttacK: **Smooth, Danno. Smooth.

**icdeadpe0ple: **I didn't know you had a knack for sweetness, Danny.

**cityboy412: **It's a coincidence? Hehe? :)

**GreekxGoddess: **Yeah right.

**FlacKAttacK: **Lindsay's in total "aw" mode right now.

**moowithme: **:) HUG for Danny.

**cityboy412: **:)

**icdeadpe0ple: **Am I the only one here without a love interest?

**FlacKAttacK: **I don't… I'm single as they get. And proud. :)

**BigMac:** HA, nice try, Don.

**cityboy412: **Not falling for that, bro.

**FlacKAttacK: **What?!

**GreekxGoddess: **They're crazy, Flack.

**FlacKAttacK: **Agreed.

**moowithme: **Whatever, guys. :)

**icdeadpe0ple: **I'm so alone… Haha.

**Princess00Peyton: **You have Sid and Adam, Shel. :)

**icdeadpe0ple: **Wow. . Really…

_**forensicxxmcdreamy has just signed in.**_

**moowithme: **Speaking of Adam…

_**forensicxxmcdreamy has just joined the conversation.**_

**forensicxxmcdreamy: **Hi guys. :)

**FlacKAttacK: **Everyone STOP TYPING.

**FlacKAttacK: **Here's from all of us, Adam: Hey.

**BigMac: **Smart, Don.

**FlacKAttacK: **Thank you.

**cityboy412: **Hey Montana. I miss you. I'm coming over.

**moowithme: **You saw me just three hours ago, Danny.

**cityboy412: **Please? :)

**moowithme: **Fine. :)

**cityboy412: **Be there in a few. See ya, foos. :)

_**cityboy411 has just signed off.**_

**moowithme: **Bye guys. I gotta… yeah. :)

_**moowithme has just signed off.**_

**BigMac: **I'm gonna go too. Early day tomorrow.

**Princess00Peyton: **Same here.

**FlacKAttacK: **I'm gonna go grab a bite at Yellow Cab. Anyone want to come with?

**GreekxGoddess: **Pizza? I'm there. :)

_**BigMac has just signed off.**_

_**Princess00Peyton has just signed off.**_

**FlacKAttacK: **I'll see you there, Stel. :)

**GreekxGoddess: **15 minutes tops. :)

_**FlacKAttacK has just signed off.**_

_**GreekxGoddess has just signed off.**_

**forensicxxmcdreamy: **I come online and everybody leaves? :(

**forensicxxmcdreamy: **At least you're still here, Shel.

**icdeadpe0ple: **Sorry, buddy. Scary movie 4 beckons. :)

**icdeadpe0ple: **I'll see you tomorrow.

_**icdeadpe0ple has just signed off.**_

**forensicxxmcdreamy: **Great. Now what?

**forensicxxmcdreamy: **…

**forensicxxmcdreamy: **At least there's still Second Life…

_**forensicxxmcdreamy has just signed off.**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Instant Messages Part 2 :)**

Hey guys, I just thought I'd introduce you to our favorite crime scene investigators and their online counterparts, just in case some people are having a hard time getting them. :) It's not an official "IM" but I promise one will be up soon.

Anyway, take this as a little taste teaser for what's coming up. Thanks so much for the reviews. Pink Koala, you can be sure to find an Aiden-Lindsay-Stella convo soon.

I've been tempted to do a Facebook one too… but I have no idea how to. :)

* * *

**CSI New York: Crime Lab Chat Room**

_Online_

**moowithme** – Lindsay Monroe

**cityboy412** – Danny Messer

**BigMac** – Mac Taylor

**Princess00Peyton** – Peyton Driscoll

**icdeadpe0ple** – Sheldon Hawkes

**GreekxGoddess** – Stella Bonasera

**0morgueman0** – Sid Hammerback

**Angellwithoutwings** – Jessica Angell

**forensicxxmcdreamy** – Adam Ross

**FlacKAttacK** – Don Flack

**BURNbabyBURN** – Aiden Burn

* * *

_**Kendallicious has requested to be added to your contacts list.**_

_**ACCEPT?DECLINE?**_

_**Kendallicious has now been added to your contacts list.**_

(Okay, this is Kendall, obviously) :)

* * *

_**ReedBetweenTheLines has requested to be added to your contacts list.**_

_**ACCEPT?DECLINE?**_

_**ReedBetweenTheLines has now been added to your contacts list.**_

(This is Reed Garret, Mac's stepson.)

* * *

_**hottie.scotty has requested to be added to your contacts list.**_

_**ACCEPT? DECLINE?**_

_**hottie.scotty has now been added to your contacts list.**_

(This is Scotty Valens, from the Philedelphia Crime Lab. You guys might remember him from Season 3, accusing Stella of being a suspect in his case…)

* * *

_**Quinn.of.Hearts has requested to be added to your contacts list.**_

_**ACCEPT? DECLINE?**_

_**Quinn.of.Hearts has now been added to your contacts list.**_

(This is Quinn, Mac's friend from season 4 who observes and reports on Mac's team)

* * *

_**CainNOdisdain has requested to be added to your contacts list.**_

_**ACCEPT? DECLINE?**_

_**CainNOdisdain has now been added to your contacts list.**_

(And of course, this is Horatio Cain from CSI Miami)

Am I missing anyone you want in here? Just tell me! Keep checking back. :)


	3. Chapter 3

**Instant Messages Part 3 :)**

Hey guys. :) I wanna thank everyone for the reviews. I wasn't that optimistic about this, but I just posted it anyway to see how the reaction would be. It's cool that many people actually appreciate it! :)

TwistedSister03 - I'm not sure about Eric and Calleigh because I don't watch Miami as much. So you can help me there. :)

Justicerocks - Horatio's son? You're gonna have to help me there too. I'm not good with any other CSI's aside from New York. xD

Nessa30 - Vegas connections are definitely a possibility. But like I said, I'm gonna need your help with that.

**BTW: Anyone's free to write an IM and submit it to me to be uploaded here! It'd be awesome to have a collection of stuff written by different people. The IM thing was just an idea, but I'm sure you guys have better layouts for stories. So just submit 'em. :)**

So... I'm trying to experiment with some of the guys' charisma here. See whose approach works better. See what you think. (And yes, I've added a status next to some CSI's names! xD

* * *

_Online_

moowithme – wants to hug Derek Jeter.

cityboy412 – won't let Derek Jeter hug Lindsay.

BigMac – _idle._

Kendallicious – so delicious.

GreekxGoddess

Angellwithoutwings

Forensicxxmcdreamy – more delicious. :)

FlacKAttacK – Police/Fire Hockey Game tickets for sale.

_Offline_

icdeadpe0ple

0morgueman0

BURNbabyBURN

Quinn.of.Hearts

ReedBetweenTheLines

CainNOdisdain

Princess00Peyton

**INSTANT MESSAGE: BOYS' CONFERENCE**

_**cityboy412 has just joined the conversation.**_

_**FlacKAttacK has just joined the conversation.**_

_**BigMac has just joined the conversation.**_

_**forensicxxmcdreamy has just joined the conversation.**_

**BigMac:** What's the emergency?

**FlacKAttacK: **What's wrong, Danno?

**cityboy412: **Oh nothing, nothing. I'm just bored. :O)

**cityboy412: **Anybody up for a little competition?

**FlacKAttacK: **Oh, I'm game.

**cityboy412: **20 bucks for whoever gets a gal to go out with them.

**FlacKAttacK: **Wow, you're original.

**cityboy412: **Online.

**FlacKAttacK: **What, tonight?!

**cityboy412: **Yes, tonight.

**FlacKAttacK: **It's 9 in the evening.

**cityboy412: **So what? You scared, Flacky? :P

**FlacKAttacK: **Hell no.

**BigMac: **And what's the purpose of this, Danny?

**cityboy412: **Ohhh, I dunno. Just a lil test for which of us MEN has the most machismo. :)

**cityboy412: **'Course, if you guys are just chicken…

**FlacKAttacK: **I said I'm in, Messer.

**cityboy412: **HAHA, kudos, Donald. :)

**cityboy412: **Mac?

**BigMac:** Fine.

**cityboy412: **SCORE. :D

**cityboy412: **Adam?

**forensicxxmcdreamy: **Aaaw, alright. But I bet I'll lose. :(

**BigMac: **Don't be so pessimistic, Adam.

**cityboy412: **Okay, ladies, go get your ladies.

**FlacKAttacK: **Whoever gets one first, wins.

**BigMac:** Paste the confirmation here when you've got it.

**cityboy412: **Readysetgo!

* * *

_**cityboy412 has just instant messaged you.**_

**cityboy412: **Hello, my pretty lady. :)

**moowithme: **Hello yourself.

**cityboy412: **Hey, I was thinking we get something to eat later.

**cityboy412: **Maybe some pizza. :)

**moowithme: **Hmmm. Nah, I'm busy.

"Dammit," Danny muttered to himself.

* * *

_**FlacKAttacK has just instant messaged you.**_

**FlacKAttacK: **Hey Jess. :)

**Angellwithoutwings: **Flack… you need something?

**FlacKAttacK: **No. :P Just wonderin' if you're free.

**Angellwithoutwings: **Yeah, it's kinda in the constitution. :)

**FlacKAttacK: **Haha. No, I meant… tonight?

**Angellwithoutwings: **I'm kinda on call tonight…

"Damn," Flack swore, running his hand over his chin in thought.

* * *

_**forensicxxmcdreamy has just instant messaged you.**_

**forensicxxmcdreamy: **Heeey Kendie.

**Kendallicious: **Kendie?

**Kendallicious: **Is something _wrong _Adam?

**forensicxxmcdreamy: **Nooo. Nothing at all. :)

**Kendallicious: **Okay.

**forensicxxmcdreamy: **…

**forensicxxmcdreamy: **Sooo.

**Kendallicious: **So?

**Kendallicious: **You seem to have something to say.

**forensicxxmcdreamy: **Er.

**forensicxxmcdreamy: **You up for a round of Online Backgammon?

**Kendallicious: **Aaayt.

* * *

_**BigMac has just instant messaged you.**_

**BigMac: **Hey Stella.

**GreekxGoddess: **Hello Mac. :)

**BigMac: **I need a favor.

**GreekxGoddess: **Sure, anything.

**BigMac: **See, Danny started this bet…

**GreekxGoddess: **Keep talkin'.

* * *

_**cityboy412 has just instant messaged you.**_

**cityboy412: **Come on, Linds. Please?

**moowithme: **I'm really busy right now, D. Maybe lunch tomorrow instead?

**cityboy412: **But I wanna see you now. :(

**moowithme: **What's going on? You're never this desperate.

**cityboy412: **Is it wrong for a man to miss his girl?

**moowithme: **It's just not normal for you…

**cityboy412: **This is me. This is _pure _me.

**cityboy412: **Let's go out tonight. Come on.

**moowithme: **Danny, any day. Just not tonight, kay?

* * *

_**FlacKAttacK has just instant messaged you.**_

**FlacKAttacK: **You sure you don't want to go out for a while?

**Angellwithoutwings: **I'm really not sure...

**FlacKAttacK: **Maybe just a cup of coffee?

**FlacKAttacK: **I've missed talking to you… :)

**Angellwithoutwings: **It's kinda late for a cup of coffee, Don. :P

**FlacKAttacK: **We've gone out later than this before…

**Angellwithoutwings: **You make an excellent argument, Donald.

* * *

_**BigMac has just instant messaged you.**_

**BigMac: **So, yeah. Do you mind pretending?

**BigMac: **I'll half the twenty bucks with you. :)

**GreekxGoddess: **Hold on a second, alright?

**BigMac: **Sure.

* * *

**INSTANT MESSAGE: GIRLS' CONFERENCE**

_**GreekxGoddess has just joined the conversation.**_

_**moowithme has just joined the conversation.**_

_**Angellwithoutwings has just joined the conversation.**_

_**Kendallicious has just joined the conversation.**_

**GreekxGoddess: **Just wanted to warn you girls.

**GreekxGoddess: **The boys have this bet going on…

**Angellwithoutwings: **That would explain a lot.

**moowithme: **I kinda suspected something weird was going on!

**Angellwithoutwings: **Yeah. I mean… Don wanted to go out for a cup of coffee.

**moowithme: **HAHA. :)

**GreekxGoddess: **Whoever gets one of us to go out with them tonight wins 20 bucks.

**moowithme: **That's so shallow.

**GreekxGoddess: **Tell me about it.

**Angellwithoutwings: **Who started it?

**moowithme: **Oh, Danny. No question.

**GreekxGoddess: **You know your man, Lindsay.

**moowithme: **I know. :)

**Kendallicious: **Nothing weird's going on with me, actually.

**GreekxGoddess: **None of them are talking to you?

**Kendallicious: **Nope. Just Adam.

**GreekxGoddess: **Oh… He's probably not in it.

**moowithme: **I can't believe they thought they could get us that easily!

**Angellwithoutwings: **I know, right?

**moowithme: **I think we should get them at their own game.

**GreekxGoddess: **In English, that means?

**Angellwithoutwings: **Let's shun them. :)

**moowithme: **Let's break their hearts.

**GreekxGoddess: **Let's not let any of them win. :)

* * *

_**forensicxxmcdreamy has just instant messaged you.**_

**forensicxxmcdreamy: **Ouch. Sorry, Kendall. I'm just too good at this game. :)

**Kendallicious: **You may win in virtual world, Ross.

**Kendallicious: **But definitely not in real life. :)

**forensicxxmcdreamy: **Haha, what up!?

**Kendallicious: **LOL.

**Kendallicious: **Hey Adam, I'll be right back. Gonna grab a quick bite.

**forensicxxmcdreamy: **Oh, hey. I was about to do just that.

**forensicxxmcdreamy: **Wanna have a quick meal at the diner around the corner?

**Kendallicious: **Sure. I'll pick you up in 15 minutes.

_**Kendallicious has just signed off.**_

Adam took a step away from the computer. "Oh my God. What just happened?!"

* * *

**INSTANT MESSAGE: BOYS' CONFERENCE**

**cityboy412: **Damn.

**cityboy412: **I'm out guys.

**FlacKAttacK: **HA. :) What happened, Messer?

**cityboy412: **_moowithme (9:24 pm): Danny, NO is NO. Just because you don't have a nightlife, doesn't mean I don't too._

**FlacKAttacK: **OUCH. That must've bruised your ego.

**cityboy412: **Haha. It's alright, Donald. She'll come around.

**cityboy412: **What do you have, huh?

**cityboy412: **Oh, what now?

**cityboy412: **What's wrong Flack?!

**FlacKAttacK: **Ugh.

**FlacKAttacK: **_Angellwithoutwings (9:29 pm): Sorry, Flack. I have more important things to do. American Gladiators Finals is tonight, you know?_

**cityboy412: **HAHA, that was WORSE in every way. :)

**FlacKAttacK: **Shut up, Messer.

**cityboy412: **Mac?

**BigMac: **I got nothing, guys.

**BigMac: **Stella logged off without a word.

**FlacKAttacK: **Ouch.

**cityboy412: **Sorry, boss.

**cityboy412: **I guess no one wins the 20 bucks, after all. :)

**forensicxxmcdreamy: **Aren't you guys gonna ask me?

**FlacKAttacK: **Alright, how'd you get busted, Adam?

**forensicxxmcdreamy: **_Kendallicious (9:21): Sure. I'll pick you up in 15 minutes._

**BigMac: **What.

**FlacKAttacK: **WHAAT?!

**cityboy412: **WHAAAT THE FREAKING HELL IS WRONG WITH THE WORLD?!

**forensicxxmcdreamy: **Sorry guys. :) I'll get the 20 bucks from each of you tomorrow, yeah?

**cityboy412: **…

**forensicxxmcdreamy: **Oh, I gotta go. Kendall's here. :)

_**forensicxxmcdreamy has just signed off.**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Instant Messages Part 4 :)**

Hey again guys. :) It's a girl's convo today. **For Pink Koala,** the Aiden-Stella-Lindsay conversation.

Remember, if you want me to write an IM for any of your special requests, just tell me through a review or a PM! :)

OH, and if you want to submit IM's (written by you about anything in the world), just send them to **softballdancer -underscore- gurl at yahoo . com **so I can put them up. :) You'll be credited of course. :D

Next up will be an IM that JusticeRocks and I have worked on together. Well, okay, it's really more of JusticeRock's piece! SNAPS I was just there to edit and post it and read it and LOVE IT. :) So, look out for that. It's Reed asking girl advice. So... it should be fun, don't you think?

Anyway, for the mean time, immerse yourselves in this little IM...

* * *

_Online_

moowithme

GreekxGoddess

forensicxxmcdreamy - DIE, alien scum! DIE!

BURNbabyBURN

0morgueman0 - Ever wondered if you could perform an autopsy on yourself?

Kendallicious

_Offline_

icdeadpe0ple

Quinn.of.Hearts

ReedBetweenTheLines

CainNOdisdain

BigMac

Princess00Peyton

FlacKAttacK

Angellwithoutwings

cityboy412

* * *

_**moowithme has just instant messaged you.**_

**moowithme: **Hey Stel. :)

**GreekxGoddess: **Hi, Lindsay. :)

**moowithme: **Are you watching The Bachelor?

**GreekxGoddess: **Of course. Haha.

**moowithme: **Brad Womack is SO STEAMY.

**GreekxGoddess:** Now don't you go and let Danny hear you say that.

**GreekxGoddess:** He's quite the jealous type. If you haven't noticed. :P

**moowithme: **He's the one who's got the TV tuned there! Hahaha.

**moowithme: **He's in my living room right now.

**moowithme: **I mean, I wanted to watch Monday Night Football, but he apparently watches this show "religiously." O.o

**GreekxGoddess:** I should've guessed. :)

**moowithme: **BRAD WOMACK IS SOOOOO SEXY!!

**moowithme: **Sorry, that was Danny.

**GreekxGoddess:** HAHAHA. O.o

**GreekxGoddess:** I'm a little concerned now…

**moowithme: **Don't be. He's had 14 pieces of Pixie Stix. I'd say this is normal behavior for that much sugar. :)

**GreekxGoddess:** Ah. xD

**moowithme: **So, whatcha doin'?

**GreekxGoddess:** I'm chatting with some college friends.

**GreekxGoddess:** And catching up with Aiden.

**moowithme: **Oooh, Aiden's on?

**GreekxGoddess:** Yup. :)

**GreekxGoddess:** I should introduce you!

**moowithme: **OKAY! :)

* * *

**INSTANT MESSAGE: CONFERENCE**

_**GreekxGoddess has just joined the conversation.**_

_**moowithme has just joined the conversation.**_

_**BURNbabyBURN has just joined the conversation.**_

**GreekxGoddess:** Hello? Lindsay?

**moowithme: **Present and ready to roll. :)

**BURNBbabyBURN: **You must be Lindsay. XD

**GreekxGoddess:** Aiden, this is Lindsay, our new investigator from Bozeman, Montana.

**BURNBbabyBURN: **Country Girl. :)

**BURNBbabyBURN: **I've heard only great things about you. Nice to meet you, honey.

**moowithme: **Ditto. :)

**BURNBbabyBURN: **I'd expect they've hazed you already?

**GreekxGoddess:** Aiden, you know that New York Lab Hazing is a myth. :P

**BURNBbabyBURN: **Hey, I still remember the hell you guys gave me. :)

**moowithme: **Actually, I haven't been hazed at all. :-S

**BURNBbabyBURN: **Oooh, fresh meat. :O

**BURNBbabyBURN: **Stel, can I come help haze the rookie?

**GreekxGoddess:** We don't do that anymore, Aiden.

**BURNBbabyBURN: **Aw, KILL JOY. :(

**GreekxGoddess:** Well, after Danny nearly wet his pants after the last one…

**BURNBbabyBURN: **Pschhh, big baby.

**GreekxGoddess:** You almost broke his arm! :P

**BURNBbabyBURN: **Well… :)

**moowithme: **HAHA! Do tell.

**BURNBbabyBURN: **Don't bother, darling. You'll lose respect for him if you know. I bet you would've handled it fine… but Danny…

**moowithme: **He bruises like a peach! HAHA.

**BURNBbabyBURN: **Sensitive skin. Hahaha. Exactly.

**BURNBbabyBURN: **Last I heard, you two were dating.

**GreekxGoddess:** COUGH COUGH

**moowithme: **Yeah… why? You make it sound like a bad thing… :-S

**BURNBbabyBURN: **Just take care, Lindsay. Heard the lab rumors?

**moowithme: **Just a tad…

**BURNBbabyBURN: **Well, pay no mind. I've been giving him a little piece of how I'm gonna smack him if he dares hurt you.

**GreekxGoddess:** Aiden once made Danny cry with only her words. :)

**moowithme: **O.o

**moowithme: **MASTER! bows

**BURNBbabyBURN: **Haha, it's pretty easy. Talk dirty about his looks – glasses, big feet… He can't handle it. He'll tear up like a girl.

**moowithme: **I promise to try it soon. :) I want to see him cry. :D

**moowithme: **I haven't seen anyone tell him off yet for being cocky.

**BURNBbabyBURN: **All in good time.

**GreekxGoddess:** Shoot. Mac texted.

**GreekxGoddess:** He's held up at the lab 'cause Sinclair's been giving him hell again.

**moowithme: **I've always hated that lying, two-faced…

**BURNBbabyBURN: **I've always hated that lying two-faced bastard.

**moowithme: **Whoa. Spooky.

**GreekxGoddess:** Did you guys just type that at the same time?!

**BURNBbabyBURN: **Great minds think alike. :)

**moowithme: **Guys, I have to go in 10 minutes. Scrubs is showing. (new season!)

**BURNBbabyBURN: **Same here. I LOVE that show.

**moowithme: **Me too! :) Did you watch that episode when JD and Turk made the babies talk?

**BURNBbabyBURN: **Let's go catch a Wiggles concert…

**moowithme: **Then go back to my crib…

**BURNBbabyBURN: **Pop open some formulas…

**moowithme: **See what happens!

**BURNBbabyBURN: **HAHA, LOL. Best ever!

**moowithme: **LOL, I know right! XD

**GreekxGoddess:** Aw, you kiddos enjoy. :) I gotta go save Mac.

_**GreekxGoddess has just signed off.**_

**BURNBbabyBURN: **So, Lindsay… tell me for real.

**BURNBbabyBURN: **Dating Messer… how is it?

**moowithme: **It's going on really well, actually. :)

**BURNBbabyBURN: **And by 'well,' you mean?

**moowithme: **Well, he's in the living room right now watching The Bachelor…

**BURNBbabyBURN: **He's STILL into that show?

**moowithme: **Sad to be the one to break it to you. Sometimes he's just so…

**BURNBbabyBURN: **Immature.

**moowithme: **Exactly.

**moowithme: **I LOVEEE DANNY, HE'S THE BEST BOYFRIEND IN THE WORLDDD!!

**BURNBbabyBURN: **O.o

**moowithme: **HE'S HOTTER THAN BRAD WOMACK. ANY DAY!!

**BURNBbabyBURN: **I'm guessing that Messer has just taken over the keyboard.

**moowithme: **andojnaer02urj0ifnap10bdnaksddaasn!

**BURNBbabyBURN: **Thanks for that, Messer.

**moowithme: **Aiden. It's you. Why you two talkin' about me, huh?

**BURNBbabyBURN: **None of your business. Now, what did you do with Lindsay?

**moowithme: **She went to the bathroom. Now how did you two meet again?

**BURNBbabyBURN: **Stella introduced us.

**moowithme: **Great. Remind me to kill Stella tomorrow.

**BURNBbabyBURN: **Be nice, Messer. Remember our little chat?

**moowithme: **Of course. :-S

**moowithme: **Shoot, sorry about that Aiden. I just shoved Danny off, don't worry.

**BURNBbabyBURN: **It's no problem. I gotta go anyway.

**moowithme: **Ayt, nice talking to you. :)

**BURNBbabyBURN: **You too, counterpart.

**BURNBbabyBURN: **Oh, and before I leave…

**BURNBbabyBURN: **Danny, your glasses make you look like a wimp and you have feet the size's of Shaquille O'Neal's.

**BURNBbabyBURN: **OH, and sadly, you're part female. (You're welcome, Lindsay!) :)

**BURNBbabyBURN: **Later.

_**BURNbabyBURN has just signed off.**_

**moowithme: **HEY! I just BRUISE EASILY. :(


	5. Chapter 5

Thank you so much for reading and reviewing like you guys have been incessantly doing. :) HI FIVEEE to everyone. :D

To **LME **and **h-h-Han, **don't hesitate to write anything you feel like writing! We're all here to support you in whatever storyline you choose to go with. On that note, thank you to **CSINYPanther **for submitting a fabulous IM to be posted soon. ;) Watch out for that.

So... here it is, as promised. The wonderful masterpiece of **JusticeRocks. **All credit goes to the author, of course. :)

I'm sure you'll enjoy it.

* * *

**Instant Messages Part 5 :)**

_Online_

cityboy412 – Lakers suck! :D

Forensicxxmcdreamy – PS3 ON THE MARKEEET.

FlacKAttacK – Boston Celtics suck! :D

icdeadpe0ple

ReedBetweenTheLines – girl problems. :(

_Offline_

0morgueman0

BURNbabyBURN

Quinn.of.Hearts

CainNOdisdain

Princess00Peyton

moowithme

BigMac – idle.

GreekxGoddess

Angellwithoutwings

Kendallicious

Hottie.Scotty

_**ReedBetweenTheLines has just instant messaged you.**_

ReedBetweenTheLines: Hey, Danny wat's up…

cityboy412: Hey, Reed. My man, you should really teach Mac some MSN lingo.

ReedBetweenTheLines: :D He doesn't want 2 learn. Anyway, I need ur help.

_**FlacKAttacK has just joined the conversation.**_

FlackAttack: Messer shouldn't you be working? :D

cityboy412: Shouldn't I say the same thing to you? :D

ReedBetweenTheLines: do u guys want ta help, or wat?

FlackAttack: Danny's not going to be much help Reed, why don't you talk to Mac?

ReedBetweenTheLines: Mac's like my father, I can't talk to him about this.

cityboy412: Shit, Reed. You doin' drugs, man?

FlackAttack: You can't really talk to two NYPD officers about that either.

ReedBetweenTheLines: NO! God, guys…

_**forensicxxmcdreamy has just joined the conversation.**_

forensicxxmcdreamy: Mac, I have your test results back… wait why do you have a new username?

FlackAttack: Adam, that's not Mac.

ReedBetweenTheLines: I'm Reed Garrett, Mac's stepson.

Forensicxxmcdreamy: Oh, what up, brotha?

ReedBetweenTheLines: Before anybody else comes on… there's this girl at the paper I work for and…

_**icdeadpe0ple has just joined the conversation.**_

icdeadpe0ple: Danno, Mac's looking for you. You better get back to work.

cityboy412: I am working. :) Reed, keep talkin'.

ReedBetweenTheLines: r u sure? I don't want to get u in trouble.

cityboy412: Nah, I'm fine. Wat u need?

ReedBetweenTheLines: Ok, like I said… there's this girl…

FlackAttack: There always is, Reedy.

ReedBetweenTheLines: And I like her a lot but she thinks of me as a friend and I don't know what to do.

cityboy412: It's feels pretty cliché right now, buddy…

FlackAttack: Well, the most obvious thing to do would be to ask her out. :D

ReedBetweenTheLines: Tried. I get too nervous.

icdeadpe0ple: Reed, you should really talk to Mac about this.

Forensicxxmcdreamy: I just realized I don't know everybody in this convo.

Forensicxxmcdreamy: Reed, r u Mac's son and if so why do you have a different last name?

ReedBetweenTheLines: Yes, I'm Mac's son and I have a different last name because I was abducted by aliens when I was little. Who are you?

Forensicxxmcdreamy: I'm the super cool lab tech that works in here.

FlackAttack: Shut up Adam. Anyway, Reed. Well, I'd just ask her out if I was you, is she really hot?

cityboy412: Flack, if Jess finds out u just said that…..

FlackAttack: And why should she, Messer?

FlackAttack: Unless you want someone to tell Monroe your little secret…

Forensicxxmcdreamy: Who's Jess?

icdeadpe0ple: Detective Angell.

FlackAttack: In other words, my girlfriend. So back off, Adam.

Forensicxxmcdreamy: What happened to Devon!?

FlackAttack: Old news… Old news…

ReedBetweenTheLines: Maybe I should just go down there and talk to you guys in person. You seem distracted.

cityboy412: No need. Adam go back to work. You're messing us up.

Forensicxxmcdreamy: No, I wanna help! U go back to work! Mac just came in to the lab and asked if I knew where you were, I said no.

FlackAttack: Reed why don't you ask the girls… they know better about other girls then we do.

ReedBetweenTheLines: I don't know a lot of girls.

cityboy412: Tonight you shall be amazed. You're coming with us tonight.

ReedBetweenTheLines: With who? Where?

icdeadpe0ple: Dan, Flack, you guys better be careful. We're talking about boss' kin here. Are you sure you're not related to Mac, R.G.?

Forensicxxmcdreamy: U said you were his son.

ReedBetweenTheLines: I'll explain it tonight.

Forensicxxmcdreamy: I'm invited?

cityboy412: I guess you r now.

Forensicxxmcdreamy: Cool :D :D :D

FlackAttack: If Mac finds you not working, you'll be working overtime.

cityboy412: I'm not talking to u anymore… Be gone. I'm invisible. :D

icdeadpe0ple: I should get back to work too, bye guys.

FlackAttack: Bye Hawkes.

_**icdeadpe0ple has just signed off.  
**_

ReedBetweenTheLines: wat's with his name?

Forensicxxmcdreamy: What's with yours?

ReedBetweenTheLines: At least I didn't copy mine from a TV show :D

FlackAttack: Nice one Adam. U have anything else you'd like to add before you LEAVE?

Forensicxxmcdreamy: How old r u?

ReedBetweenTheLines: 23 u?

Forensicxxmcdremy: 25. Score, we're going to have so much fun! They're all really old.

cityboy412: Adam, I know where you work and I can make your life miserable.

Forensicxxmcdreamy: Sorry, oh mighty great one. :D

cityboy412: That's better :D

Forensicxxmcdreamy: See you tonight, Reed.

cityboy412: Adam, getbacktowork!

_**forensicxxmcdreamy has just signed off.  
**_

FlackAttack: I gotta go, got a call.

cityboy412: See ya, Flack.

ReedBetweenTheLines: see ya flackie :D

FlackAttack: Never again, Reed.

_**FlacKAttacK has just signed off.  
**_

ReedBetweenTheLines: Mac and Stella will kill you if they catch you not working.

cityboy412: Do u think they're dating?

ReedBetweenTheLines: Mac dates?

cityboy412: Oh, uh not like I mean…not…

ReedBetweenTheLines: No, it's ok… I know, and I don't really want to think about it.

_**BigMac has just signed in.  
**_

_**BigMac has just joined the conversation.  
**_

BigMac: Danny, get your ass back to work.

cityboy412: Oooh, yes boss. Well, this was fun well it lasted. See ya tonight, Reed.

ReedBetweenTheLines: See ya Danny. Hi Mac, Adam has test results for u.

_**cityboy412 has just signed off.  
**_

BigMac: I know that. But how do you know that?

ReedBetweenTheLines: he thought I was u.

BigMac: Why?

ReedBetweenTheLines: I don't know, but he sounds pretty cool.

BigMac: Why were you talking to Danny and Adam?

ReedBetweenTheLines: They invited me out with them tonight.

BigMac: Where?

ReedBetweenTheLines: I don't know I thought it was a weekly thing, don't you know where they go?

BigMac: Weekly?! And no, I don't know.

ReedBetweenTheLines: They don't invite you? :D

BigMac: What does :D mean?

ReedBetweenTheLines: It's the code for smiley face. U srzly need 2 get out more.

BigMac: I don't understand a thing you're saying. Besides, I need to get back to work and so do you.

ReedBetweenTheLines: Fine, see ya.

_**ReedBetweenTheLines has just signed off.  
**_

_**BigMac has just signed off.**_

* * *

APPLAUSE FOR JUSTICEROCKS! :)


End file.
